LeoBerge
LeoBerge is the friendship pairing of Mrs.leohoward (MLH) and Nirenberge213 (Emily). They are absolute best friends and care for each other deeply. Relationship Dynamic Their relationship could be described as love/love. The two care for each other like sisters and are always talking and bonding. They have both stated that they are "soul sisters" and they both can't imagine what the wiki would be like without the other. Moments *They both state many times that they are soul sisters. *Emily was MLH's first friend, according to MLH's profile page on the Victorious Wiki. *Both are constantly on each other's talk pages. *Both talk about how badly they want to personally meet each other. *When MLH became a chat moderator, Emily was super excited for her. *When MLH became an admin, Emily was super excited for her- again! Even though she was a bit jealous but got over that quickly. *They both were jealous of each other's other friendships, and confronted each other and came out even better friends. *Emily's talk page is clogged up with messages from MLH, and vice versa. *They both copy off of each other's profile pages lots of times- but the other is aware and is totally fine with it. *They both know what the other looks like. Thanks to their sister's and mom's Facebook accounts. *They both called each other beautiful. *MLH had a dream about Emily. but the dream wasn't pleasant so we won't get into detail. *Emily is constantly teasing MLH about her Peeta/boy obsession and always laughs at her crush outbursts. *MLH is always questioning how Emily doesn't have a crush at all. *They aren't afraid to tell each other anything at all. *Their friendship is publicly known around the Victorious Wiki. i.e. Emily once went onto chat when MLH left, and WierdPuppet said that her sister came on right after MLH left. *They have gotten into a few conflicts, but have always come out of them even closer. *Emily leaves messages on MLH's talk pages with a simple "Hi." and MLH copies her. much to Emily's annoyance *Emily was happy for MLH when she told her about her straight A+s. *They both love every signature the other makes. Even though they change rapidly. *They constantly try to "beat" each other. *They both felt sorry for Ariana when her phone number got leaked. but they both reeeeeally wanted the number. *MLH is always poking fun at the fact Emily is super obsessed with almost every ship on Victorious. *Emily is always laughing at MLH's Peeta/boys/userbox obsessions. *On Emily's Which User Would YOU Eat? ''blog on the Victorious Wiki, MLH says that she would eat Emily because she got the most out of her. *Emily said that she would eat MLH because she knows her the most. *She also said that she felt like Avan & Vic when they were saying that. *They always write all over each other's profile pages. *Emily made a little note on her page to make sure that users reading her profile page would understand that it was MLH writing all of the weird stuff. *MLH once was off of chat, but came back on because Emily was on it. (Victorious Wiki) *Emily saw that MLH was on the Victorious Fanstories Wiki and encouraged her to write a story. *MLH is always calling Emily a dork. but Emily insists that dorks are beautiful. *MLH wants a pet, and Emily keeps telling her to get a cat and not a dog. *They once had a weird encounter on chat. even though that always happens * The ackward silence. xD * They love immitating users together and ranking each other's performance. * They had an amazing fight; The Bunny Arguement. In this, they tried making a bunny(Catxcrazy) like them more by giving stuff. * They always go onto Private Chat during chat. Related Ships In Real Life *Variana, except a million times closer. Trivia *Both are extremely obsessed with mustaches. *Both love The Hunger Games. Except MLH loves Peeta way more. *They are both in love with Variana. *They are both in love with Vic and Ari. Emily with Ariana the most, and MLH with Victoria the most. *Both are constantly obsessing over Victorious. *They totally tease each other but still love each other just the same. *The only same thing they ship is Jandre. *They love strike fighting. *They love Dragon Tales. who doesn't? *They LOVE Demi Lovato. *They are both in The Odd Family. *They both can't stand LMFAO. *THEY ARE AMAZING. Fan Representation 'Mascot: Music notes with mustaches, because they both love music and mustaches....a lot. '''Food: Chocolate covered bacon, because they both love bacon. and Emily insists on having it be chocolate covered because she tried it once and it was sweet and salty heaven. 'Song:' Place holder! Category:Canon Category:Nirenberge213 Category:Mrs.leohoward Category:Friendship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Friendships